Memoirs of the Wings: A Story of the Perfect World
by Synere the Shattered
Summary: Kartain Pien is just a young Winged Elf Cleric who is just a bit too adventurous. What kind of trouble can she get herself into?


_**A/N: I had fun with this story, and it is partially based off of what i have done with my character in PWI (I HAVE went to the City of the Lost and Archosaur... and all the other capitals with my level 11 character Kartain. I actually think i went to most of them when she was level 8, but it may have been level 10.) The Venomancer that she is refering to in this is another one of my characters, Xvershe, who is now a level 9, but when they 'met', she was level 1. **_

_**I hope you like the story ^w^**_

_**Copyrights: I don't own anything that has to do with Perfect World. I just own this story.**_

A flash of pure white feathers in the sky, then a rustle of leaves in a tree. The calm air of night is undisturbed though, as this is normal. If someone were to look closely into the great tree that the rustle came from, they may be able to see a glimpse of silver hair, or the shine of a bright sword, or maybe even gleaming blue eyes. You would think, if you saw these things, that an angel was among the leaves. But instead it is something not common in our own world, but one of the graceful winged elves.

As the young elf hid her wings from sight, she watched below her, waiting for the correct moment, then quickly formed a shot from her magic. She waited, then released, dropping down from the tree, to the attacking Aboreal Lynxus, the one she had just shot. She silently and fleetly dispatched the young brown cat, then took to the skies again, her wings wide.

Kartain Pien was just another one of the young, magically innate winged elves. Many had chosen the path of Cleric before her, so her kind were not uncommon.

That night, the moon was full, making her silver hair, and her sword, as well as the metal lining on her armor, gleam brightly. The land below her was bathed in the light, as she flew over all the forests and hills and ridges in the land. Soon, she saw the great tree's form, the one that held many homes for the winged elves.

The City of the Plume was a great city, mainly for the Winged Elves. The only others that managed to get there were high leveled Humans or Untamed.

As Kartain flew into the city, she smiled and waved at Tailor Yi, as well as Wang Tsai. Yi really enjoyed it when she came, and Wang… seemed to like her, but she wasn't sure, because of the amount of other woman that went over to him.

As Kartain flew down into the roots of the tree, she saw a new officer next to the Priest, and she chuckled. The Priest didn't seem to like many people, and that had to have been the fourth new officer that month.

After flying across a pool, she landed, making sure to hide her wings carefully. She didn't need them to get damaged. When she looked around, she saw a couple new Archers and a Cleric, all of them being level two or three. She smiled slightly, then looked over at the Elder. As usual, she was surrounded by many trainees. After awhile though, the Elder left to go do her own work, which then Kartain took the chance and ran after her. When she had caught up, the Elder smiled at her.

"Hello Miss. Pien. What have I told you about running up behind me though?" The Elder said, smiling jokingly.

"Elder, I have told you, please call me Kartain. I prefer it to 'Miss. Pien'. And I need to talk to you, and you said that as long as I need to talk to you, it is fine."

"You have a good, long memory, Kartain, and I think you should use it. You've been working hard to help, and I think you should relax some."

"I do not have time. I need to complete some quests…"

"You need to make time. You must be tired, you look so battle worn. Maybe you should stay with me."

"It would be an honor, Elder, but I do not wish to be in a place that other people scarcely are allowed to go, let alone stay there!"

"You are one of the few who still follow the old ways, and I find that as a noble quality in you. But I insist you do, as you do need to rest."

Kartain just sighed quietly. "As you wish, Elder." She followed the Elder up the tree, careful to dodge any branches that got in the way, then landed on the ledge as indicated. The little 'house' the Elder lived in was just like any other, except a bit bigger, and there was a bridge in front of it. Inside, it was also like any other home.

"Sit," the Elder said, as she took a seat, "I also brought you up here for another reason." Kartain silently sat down, listening as the Elder watched her. "…I wish for you to tell me one story of an adventure you've had recently. It does not matter what it is about, or why you were on that adventure, just tell me of one."

Kartain nodded, then thought. There were so many things she could tell the Elder about, that she had no idea which to tell.

"How about this: Someone told me that they saw you the Archosaur recently. How about you tell me about how you got there?" The Elder said, chuckling.

Kartain smiled sheepishly. "As you wish Elder. You know how a lot of new trainees are curious…"

_As Kartain flew over the Lake of the Plume, she thought of all the places that she would be able to see once she got to a higher level. _I can't wait! I wonder when I will be able to go to some of the other cities... hm… I wonder what IS out there… Maybe if I fly the entire way, I could get to ALL the capital cities…. I've heard so much about the City of the Lost, Etherblade, Archosaur, and the City of a Thousand Streams…. Is it so wrong for me to fly there? Isn't that why we have wings in the first place? _She thought hard, then finally made a decision. A couple days later, she went up to level 10, and on that same day, she went to the Apothecary, got a lot of potions, and then flew out of the City of the Plume, down the Tranquility. After a couple hours of flying, and watching all the wraths pass by below her, she came to a small town, where she rested for a while. Then she followed the road till she got to a great lake, know as Pierced Heart Lake. She flew out to one of the two islands and cautiously landed, weary for any wraths around that may attack her. But, there were no wraths, so she started to look around. _

_Kartain noticed that the island was in the shape of a crescent, and on the inside of the crescent, was an island in the shape of a star. As she took to the air again, she noted everything about the lake, and then flew on to the City of the Lost, and met a few people. _

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, Kartain, but you have not spoken of Archosaur since the beginning," the Elder said, then smiled slightly.

"It is find Elder, and I am almost there," Kartain answered.

_After going to the teleport master and teleporting back to the City of the Plume, she thought of where she could fly to next. So she decided to go to Archosaur, one of the major capitals. After resting, she took off out of the City of the Plume once again, past the Arrowhead Manor and the Arrowhead Peak, then got to the Valley of the Hidden Orchard, flying down Aromatic river, until she came to the gate of Archosaur._

"That is how I came to Archosaur, Elder," Kartain said, her story finished.

"Very nice. You will one day be a great adventurer, Kartain, for you have a great curiosity about the things in our own world. When shall you be going back to Archosaur, though?"

"As soon as I get the chance, Elder. While I was in the City of the Lost, I met a young apprentice Venomancer, and she said that one day, we will meet in Archosaur. She had the heart and soul of a warrior, but the body of one so delicate. If she had been blessed with being a Winged Elf, she would have been one of the most beautiful."

"Those are very kind words, Kartain, and I hope you do get to see her again."

"I know I will."

The Elder smiled yet again. "Kartain, it is time for you to rest. I have work I must get done with, and you are tired."

Kartain just nodded. "…Thank you Elder." Then she stood up, and went up to one of the extra rooms.

_**A/N: I'm not finished yet though! Still have more stories to tell about her =w= This is going to be fuuuuun =w= Well, anyway, hope you liked the first chapter of her story ^w^**_


End file.
